Macular degeneration is a medical condition where the light sensing cells in the macula malfunction and over time cease to work it is the leading cause of central vision loss (blindness) for those over the age of fifty. There are two basic types of the disease: Standard Macular Degeneration (MD) and Age Related Macular Degeneration (ARMD), with ARMD being the most common form of the condition. Macular degeneration that is not age related is most commonly caused by an inherited condition. These forms are sometimes called Juvenile macular degeneration (JMD). In macular degeneration the final form results in missing or blurred vision in the central, reading part of vision. The outer, peripheral part of the vision remains intact. The treatment for such conditions is by drug therapy such as pegaptanib (Macugen™), ranibizumab (Lucentis™), anecortave (Retaane™), bevacizumab (Avastin™), squalamine (Evizon™) and statins, a family of drugs used for reducing cholesterol levels.
Age-related hearing loss (presbycusis) involves a progressive loss of hearing, beginning with high-frequency sounds such as speech. It is unknown whether a specific cause such as noise trauma leads to presbycusis, but there appears to be a genetic predisposition. Age-related hearing loss tends to occur in families. The disorder occurs in about 25% of people aged 65 to 75 and in 70% to 80% of those over age 75. There is no known cure for age-related hearing loss. Treatment is focused on functional improvement such as hearing aids, which provide amplification. Developing skills such as lip reading and using visual cues may aid communication, but these may be difficult skills for older people to learn.
It is known from the prior art that electromagnetic radiation centred around a wavelength of 1072 nm is an effective treatment for cold sores and improves the immune response to many infections (WO 9919024). It is also known from the prior art that 1072 nm light is also effective at reducing wrinkles and improving the elasticity of skin.
In the present invention we have found that electromagnetic radiation of a selected wavelength is also effective at treating ocular and otic conditions and provides an alternative therapy for such conditions.